Sinucit
Sinucit is a race track located on the man-made Hawaiian island of Makana, at the nightlife district of Makana. It made its only appearence in Wipeout Pure. Description This track is the first track in the Beta League, set in the night-life of Vineta. For a seasoned pilot, this is quite an enjoyable track with its fair amount of long straights and mid-speed corners. Some sections are exposed to the rain, but this doesn't reduce visibility too much. Quite unusual for an original track of Wipeout Pure, this track has two splits tracks, both of same length. The second spilt-track is unique as they wrap backwards like a butterfly. The main difference is the locations of the speed and weapon pads on each branch. Landmarks The Hi-Fork The last gasp before the gap. Which split do you take? Power ups or pure racing? Gut or logic? As the track separates, so do the pilots - into the weak hearted and the rocket riders. Pull the trigger or press the pedal? Quickly, you have less than a second... Milikan Bowl What hasn't been said about the Milikan Bowl? Apart from, perhaps, that it's safe? Many an unlucky pilot has scraped the sides of the bowl and had their hopes of victory dashed. Parallax Spiral This air circulatory system is an oddity - designed by an installation artist, it's pure art as air purifier. There's a real rush here, and that's not just the sound of fresh air in the pipes. Dilano Approach A fleeting glimpse to the left, here, of the world famous Groaty-Flint 'Total Emmersorium', noted for its staggering 'Infinite Resolution Suite'. The mid-priced 'Borgia' programme is recommended for those with limited time and funds. Delano Towers The hub of the Sinucit, everything is run from here. From the smallest Hot Sushi stand, to the mansion-sized bed-suites of the 'SoftliteanFluffed' Motel chain, Duncan 'It Exists!' Delano has a finger in everything. Rumour has it that most of the floor space in the towers is taken up by the Kray-Forge Ultra AI needed to run the cities' neons. Walk-through Start by going round the first left hander, staying close to the center for a speed pad. You'll encounter the first split here. This is just a simple circular piece of track, you can go either left or right depending on your own preference. I always go left. Just don't fall down the middle, it's open. After this is a pretty sharp left hand hairpin. It is slightly sloped, but a quick sideshift may help here. Try to end up on the left hand side, there is a double speed pad. The next one is a sloped right hander, this can be taken just by near-skimming the apex before sliding back to the outside. There is another speed pad here. The track undulates from side to side here, so try to stay as close to center as possible. The next corner is another sloped left, take this one like the previous. Boost as you exit the corner. Up ahead is the second split. Two sections of track that double back on themselves taking you to a section of track above. Like before, they are both equal in length and both contain a speed pad. However, the left path has its pad earlier than the right. You don't particularly want to hit a pad while still in a corner, so go right. The pad here is near the exit. Once the track has converged again, you'll see a shallow right turn ahead. Try to end up on the outside of this corner for a speed pad. The next turn is a very sharp inclined right hairpin. This is quite hard to take without drifting into the outside wall. Keep tapping the airbrake here, and you may need to let up on the thrust as well. Whatever happens, you must finish up on the left hand side to hit a double speed pad down the straight. The final corner series is quite tricky. The first is a sharp left hairpin (although not as sharp as the previous corner) followed by a quick right turn, then onto a chicane. The hairpin can be taken with quick taps of the airbrakes, but you want to end up near the inside for the quick right. You'll see it coming by two speed pads, so let up on the thrust here for a split second and try to end up on the right hand side as you exit the right turn. The final left-right chicane leads onto a jump over the line, but it is quite hard to get a good line in. Try to turn fairly early for each, and letting up on the thrust briefly before entering will help a little. The jump is just high enough to barrel roll off of, but remember the first corner. It's very easy to slam into the outer wall when shooting over the line. Gallery Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout Pure